Power Rangers Dragon Slayers
by Iamthewolf
Summary: The Power Couple is Back! Tommy and Kimberly Oliver have to recruit their friends and teammates children to form a team of Dragon Slayers to hunt and kill the Dragon Hunters...using Dragons! More enemies and allies will be developed, and even couples! Will Tommy and Kimberly be able to train the soon-to-be adults to be hero's of the galaxy? Or will Evil take over...? Ep. 4 in play!
1. The Chosen Ones

_**James Oliver - **_Son of legendary ranger, Tommy Oliver and original pink ranger, Kimberly Ann Hart. He originally looks like his mother, but has his father's personality and skills, without himself knowing it. James is a senior at Lambrooke High school, which the town is originally known as Angel Grove. He is chosen as the red dragon slayer, to master the ultimate fire dragon, which is the key to destroying the Hunters, who hunt Dragons and turn them evil for their own good. James has a secret crush on Cassie, the Pink Dragon Slayer. James is the chosen Red Dragon Slayer.

James is portrayed by Dylan O'Brien.

_**Kyle Lee Scott - **_Son of Original Red Ranger and Zeo Gold Ranger Jason Lee Scott and Original Yellow Ranger, Trini Kwan. He has the face of his father, but has the intelligence of his mother. When his mother got killed from the Hunters when he was only 3 years old, Kyle wanted to avenge his mother. When Kyle got older, he went to Lambrooke High school, and become a senior. He later becomes the Blue Dragon Slayer and best friends with James Oliver. Who he figures out James is the son of two legendary rangers, who were friends with his parents. His father is missing, and Kyle is determined to find him one day. Kyle is the chosen Blue Dragon Slayer.

Kyle is portrayed by Thomas Dekker.

_**Jake Armstrong -**_ Only ranger who is not known as a child with parents who are veteran rangers. Which makes James, the Red Dragon Slayer, not trust him enough. He is surprisingly the oldest of the rangers, of about a few years. He doesn't know the truth about the Hunters, which makes him the one who doubts them being the 'evil ones'. Jake doesn't show it, or even know it, but he develops some feelings for the Yellow Dragon Slayer, Alycia, even though she is the youngest. Jake is the chosen Green Dragon Slayer.

Jake is portrayed by Chris Zylka.

_**Alycia Kargen - **_Daughter of the Silver Space Ranger, Zhane and Second Pink Galaxy Ranger, Karone. Since either of her parents is not from Earth, she made up her own last name. She is actually looks a lot like her father, but instead of being blonde, she is originally a brunette. She finds out that she has telekinesis, like her parents had, and she rarely uses it. She has a fiery attitude, like Cassie the Pink Dragon Slayer does. Which makes both girls go against each other, but later become best friends, in actuality, they are must like the same…except hair color. Little does she know, she has a liking for Jake, the oldest of the team, and the Green Dragon Slayer. Both don't know they like each other, which is real obvious with the others, especially Cassie. Alycia is the chosen Yellow Dragon Slayer.

Alycia is portrayed by Selena Gomez.

_**Cassie Hammond -**_ Daughter of Red Space ranger, Andros and Yellow Turbo ranger and Yellow Space ranger, Ashley Hammond. Cassie has her mother's looks and personality, and doesn't know it but she has her father's telekinesis, also. She is mostly about fashion, but when battle comes around, she is a total different person. At first she doesn't get along with Alycia, Yellow Dragon Slayer, but later they become best friends. She is a cheerleader, like her mother, but later kicked out for defending her friends. Mysteriously, her parents are missing, just like Kyle's father. Cassie starts to like Kyle, but he doesn't return her feelings, which makes her devastated. But when a certain Red Dragon Slayer gives her hints, she goes head over heels. Cassie is the chosen Pink Dragon Slayer.

Cassie is portrayed by Britt Robertson.

_**Katie Curtis **_- Gage Golightly (Young Professional Dragon Hunter)

_**Isaac Montgomery **_- Daniel Sharman (Young Professional Dragon Hunter)

P.S. These are just SMALL summaries to what the rangers _really_ are…**many** things will happen during this season, so good luck.

Author's Note 1: Well, probably what's going through everyone's minds right now, is that I am doing a RED/PINK and GREEN/YELLOW pairings. It's not like I _hate _the red/pink fluff in the seasons (Example, I love Leo/Kendrix), I just feel like red/yellow are pretty good. Some do know that I actually like some Green/Yellow (Example, Jake/Gia). For this season, I feel like the Red/Pink should be together, also with Green/Yellow. Hope the people who love me as a red/yellow, blue/pink writer, hope you don't get me wrong!

Author's Note 2: Well, here's another thing. I wrote ahead of time, which is right now I am at episode 5. So yeah! Honestly, the beginning of the season is actually not good, but once I get it going, it actually gets really interesting! Also with the romance of the series, it will take a while before any 'fluff' comes in. Besides, it's not like you see a person and instantly want to date them (Maybe reconsider, cuz of love at first sight)!

Author's Note 3(Sorry!): I am sure this is the last note. My whole writing will _hopefully_ be focused on this series (some on Hiatus, but _will _update on 'sisters are forever'). If any of you want me to update my other stories, you _have_ to P/M me! Besides, I have a feeling this series is gonna get really _interesting (Like some people's original power rangers series are really amazing!)_ I hope people will see mine also! :)

I planned the whole series out, and I hope I get some reviews (The past couple of times it backfired)!

Sorry for such long author's notes, and let's get the new series going (The beginning will be a little slow)!

_**Episode 1: **_The Chosen ones

* * *

"Mom!" James Oliver whined, as he tried to pull away from his mother's grasp.

"You're getting too old!" Mrs. Oliver exclaimed, known to be as the original pink ranger, Kimberly Hart.

"You should say that too dad. He'll probably be known as the first brown ranger at 42!" James objected as he finally got out of her grip.

Mr. Oliver chuckled. "I'm pretty sure I'm done being a ranger after the legend war."

Mrs. Oliver gave him a glare. "You better be done honey."

James rolled his eyes before they get all 'mushy' on him. "I'm gonna be late. I'm supposed to meet Kyle at the school." James lied. He really doesn't have to meet Kyle, but nowadays, Kyle was the only friend James had.

Mr. Oliver sighed. "Remember to call after school!"

James looked behind his shoulder as he opened the front door to go out. "I'll just call Saba!" as then the door slammed.

Both parents looked at each other. "You're son is nothing but of your past life. It's a good thing he has my looks." Mrs. Oliver smiled deviously.

Mr. Oliver rolled his eyes. "It's just gonna crush the boy when I have to make him the Red Dragon Slayer."

Mrs. Oliver then tilted her head to the side. "It's already time?"

"The Dragon hunters are coming, Kim. It's only a matter of time till they attack."

Kim sighed. "Well how are we gonna find Zhane and Karone's with Andros and Ashley's kids?"

Tommy shrugged. "I honestly don't know. The only thing I do know is that they go to the same school as James."

Kim smiled. "I am definitely getting the Yellow and Pink!"

Tommy smirked. "Which are the kids of Zhane and Karone and Andros and Ashley..."

Kim sighed frustratingly. "You always have to make it harder on me?" Tommy smiled.

"Oh yes...sweetie."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyle Lee Scott sighed as he opened the doors to Lambrooke high school. He had a dark blue satchel over his shoulder, and people gave him nods and smiles. He didn't know why but he was quite popular these days.

He walked over to his locker to put up his bags to then reveal a girl who had dark brown hair, and was a few inches shorter than him.

"Hey Kyle."

"Alycia. What's up?"

"Nothing much. Where's James?"

"Don't know. Probably late by his parents." Alycia chuckled.

"Sometimes Ranger parents can be a handful."

"Says the brunette who has blonde parents."

Alycia gave him a glare. As then a girl who had long curly bleach blonde hair come over to them, about the same height as Alycia. She gave a huge charming smile towards Kyle.

"Hey Kyle."

Kyle sighed. "Hi Cassie."

Alycia rolled her eyes. The girl known to be Cassie gave a hurtful glare towards Alycia.

"…Alycia."

"…Cassie."

Kyle looked down, not wanting to be involved with all the hurtful glares. He was glad when a hand touched his shoulder, and _a lot_ of heavy breathing.

"Hey…guys…" James huffed, as his other hand was clutching his stomach, and he was leaning over. Kyle grabbed James's backpack and pulled him back up, startling Alycia and Cassie.

"It's better to breath air up here than down there…"Kyle advised, which received a nod from James. He then noticed the two girls there, staring at him blankly.

"Ladies…" James said, clearing his throat and giving a small blush as he looked over at Cassie.

Alycia just rolled her eyes dramatically at the two. Before either of the girls could speak, the bell rang leaving everyone to leave each other. Kyle and James had one together, as so did Alycia and Cassie, but both girls gotten away from each other as hard as they could.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jake Armstrong huffed, as he had his black hoodie over his head, walking in the pouring rain. His Green single-cab ford truck broke down, and since Jake was only a few miles away from his house, he decided to walk home. Not giving a care in the world even if lightning was struck and thunder was booming at his ears.

"Hey! Kid!"

Jake looked over his shoulder towards the road to see a Black SUV. To reveal a man who had dark brown spikey hair with a small goatee, with a brunette woman in the passenger's.

"What? I'm walking here!" The woman made a frown.

"It's like a hurricane out there! Get in!"

"I'm alright." Jake responded, as if it was nothing.

"Get in." The man said firmly, as his car was going at the same speed as Jake's walking. Jake cursed hopefully to not regret, as he then walked up to the black SUV and got in the back.

As he got in, the van smelled like fresh flowers.

"You alright? You should be at school right now." The man said firmly, as he looked over his shoulder at Jake.

"I graduated last year."

The woman sighed. "Shouldn't you be in College?"

"Don't have enough money."

The man raised a brow at the golden blonde-haired boy. "Do your parents know about this?"

"I don't know my parents."

The man swerved his SUV to a stop, and both adults looked at the back at Jake.

"You don't know your parents? You seriously are a strange teen." The man explained.

"Did they…?" The woman added, not wanting to say, in case Jake might get angry or offended.

"I don't know. They left me when I was a kid."

"So you live on your own?" the man asked again, his voice having a hint of suspicion.

"Now I do." Jake said calmly. His facial expression was really odd to the adults.

"Well my name is Tommy Oliver. This is my wife, Kimberly Oliver." The man explained, having his hand out to gesture towards Jake. Jake lowered his gaze towards the hand out in front of him. He looked back at the adults. He shook the man's, or Tommy's, hand.

"Jake. Jake Armstrong."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James was moving his leg up and down in his desk, and his gaze landed over to the window, that had pouring rain, and a pitch black sky.

Kyle looked over to him and mouthed, 'calm down.'

James rolled his eyes, and both boys looked back at the math board, even though both weren't paying attention.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay Class, I'll be picking your partners for the whole year. So suck it up." The science teacher explained, which the whole class groaned.

"Okay and last will be Alycia Kargen and Cassie Hammond!" The teacher explained, which received gasps from the two girls.

"Mrs.-!" Alycia and Cassie exclaimed together.

"Girls, suck it up. It's not the end of the world." The science teacher hushed, mumbling the last statement. Both girls eyed each other, but both sat next to each other, not saying a word.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a couple of hours, the storm seemed to be getting worse.

_RING!_

The classes got released, and everyone got their stuff and went to the cafeteria. Kyle and James sat together with some other boys, but Alycia went to sit with some friends she sang with since she was recently in a band, while Cassie went with her cheerleading friends.

"Man, I wonder what's up with the storm." James started. Kyle shrugged, picking at his homemade salad.

"Just hope my dad is still okay."

"Who's your dad again?"

Before Kyle could respond, the ground started to shaken, making everyone's tables fall over. It wasn't till _someone_ had to yell out.

"_TORNADO!"_

As then all the teens rushed around the cafeteria screaming, and even the teachers couldn't stop them. James and Kyle bumped into Alycia and Cassie, who both accidently bumped into each other just moments ago.

"What's going on?!" Cassie exclaimed, clearly her and Alycia where freaked out.

"We just got to get out of here!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kim! We need to go down to the Dragon's den!" Tommy exclaimed, as when they dropped the 20-year-old at his house, and they were driving home.

"Tommy, are you sure!? How are we gonna get the four kids?!" Kim asked, as then a huge branch was coming straight for the SUV, but luckily, Tommy swerved the car around, to avoid it only about a few inches.

"Yes. I know this kind of power. The Dragon hunters are controlling it…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh my gosh! It feels so awesome to be part of this control!" a girl exclaimed, clasping her hands together in delight. She had long curly dusty brown/blonde hair, and was facing a boy who had a handsome face, with dark brown hair, that was curly, but then straight.

"Calm down, Katie. Geez, you're gonna make Kutless mad. Then I'm gonna have to kick your ass." The boy snapped at her, which received a brow raised from 'Katie'.

"What's up with you, Isaac?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah right. But then again, there is _always_ going on with _you_." Katie said, saying the words, 'always' and 'you', in a deep voice, for Isaac to know very well.

"What are you two bickering about?" A voice boomed behind them, causing both of them off-guard.

Both teenagers faced the man, and pulled their arms behind their back.

"Dragon Master Kutless!"

"Don't act like you are surprised. It's not till long that the 'power couple' is gonna form the new Dragon Slayers. Once those rangers are able to control the five elemental dragons, we're toast. I better have you two hunt those Dragons down." The man hissed. This man had the same hair style as Jake's, but had dark glasses covering his eyes, and he wore a black shirt, a black long robe, that had covered almost all of his body.

"We won't let you down, Sir." Katie gulped, her and Isaac's head bowed, not able to see him, or will be deeply punished.

"You bet your life on it." He snapped, as he then walked out of the secret HQ. Isaac gave Katie a glare.

"What I tell you?"

"Shut up."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tommy and Kimberly Oliver jumped out of the SUV, and ran inside their house. Both adults ran down to the basement, and Tommy pulled down a book from a bookcase, to reveal a hidden passageway, that looked like a cave.

"Hurry! We are gonna have to teleport them through the morphing grid!" Tommy commanded, as both finally made into an opened jungle-like area (Kind of think of Animarium). Right then, both rangers heard roars and growls coming from all directions.

"Morphing Grid? The kids aren't developed to go through! Only the parents!" Kimberly advised directly. Tommy smirked.

"Yeah, but the kids are _related _to them." Tommy counteracted, moving his wife's hands on the pull switch. There was a fierce growl again.

"Tommy…the dragons have awoken…they are demanding new masters." Kimberly warned worriedly, as she looked into a crystal ball that was a dark crimson red color, her hands still on the switch. Tommy pulled out a case from the under podium that was under the crystal ball. As he opened them up, to then reveal five delegated morphers, red in the middle, blue and pink on the left, whilst green and yellow on the right.

"It's morphin time." Tommy mumbled, smiling, as he let Kimberly pull the switch.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The four teens where directed to the hallway of the high school, to do the procedure for a tornado drill.

"I don't like this at all!" Alycia whined, as then Cassie rolled her eyes.

"I can see why!"

"You shut up, Cassie!" Alycia snapped back, giving her a glare again. Cassie did the same hurtful glare. Kyle huffed heavily.

"Can't you two please just stop it for right now!?" Kyle beckoned. Both girls gave him a look, but they stopped. For now.

James was shaking uncontrollably. "Man I don't like the feeling at all!" James answered, as his face was being smothered to the ground, because others where on top of him, not having a care in the world for him.

"Maybe it's-" Cassie started to say, but couldn't finish, when the four got teleported out of there. With a streak of red, blue, yellow and pink.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The four toppled over each other, James on the bottom, Cassie on top of him, Kyle was on top of her, while Alycia was on top.

"What the-" James exclaimed, realizing that Cassie was on top of _him_. Both their eyes met, but broke when Alycia jumped off, as so did Kyle.

"I'm so sorry, James!" Cassie apologized, helping James up to his feet, which James was on cloud nine when their hands connected.

"It worked!" a voice shouted happily, which made the four teenagers jump. James gasped.

"Dad? Mom? What are you two doing here!?"

"Making a team of rangers. Duh!" Mrs. Oliver exclaimed happily, messing up her son's hair, which made it go all over the place.

"Mom!" James growled, which received sniffle of laughs with the others. He tried to fix his hair, but it kept its state.

Kyle gasped when he saw that Mr. Oliver came by with an opened brief case with five morphers in place.

"Those are called morphers, right?" Kyle asked abruptly. Tommy smiled.

"Yes. Thanks for remembering. Your father must be really proud." Kyle looked down, with a small smile on his face. Cassie smiled at him, because she saw his 'cute' smile.

"Wait…you know my father?"

"Of course. I actually knew him before Tommy did. I also knew your mother. Me and her where best of friends…" Mrs. Oliver responded.

Kyle's throat went dry. "You…you knew my mother?"

Mr. and Mrs. Oliver looked at each other, but they had to ignore that question.

"What the heck is this place? And why am I hearing growls and roars, like as if Dragons are in the room?" Alycia asked.

"Because there are." Tommy said timidly.

"WHAT?" The four teens exclaimed wildly.

"You four here are the chosen dragon slayers." Kim said.

"Dragon slayers? As if to kill dragons?" Cassie asked, restating their question.

"Yes...technically, no. The Dragon Hunters has finally come back. They're here to do one thing. Make Dragons evil." Tommy said, and his face was serious.

"So we kill those dragons that _they_ make evil?" James asked his father. Tommy smiled.

"Yes, son."

Alycia was confused. "If we are here to kill dragons, then why are there Dragons in here with us?"

"Because not all dragons are evil." Kim answered.

"Meaning?" Cassie asked.

"Which means that there are sides of Good and evil of dragons. We don't have to explain, so you four rangers must take these morphers." Tommy rushed. James stopped his father.

"Dad…there's only _four_ of us."

"So?"

"So, there are _five _morphers." James restated, Tommy and Kimberly looked at each other. Right then, a loud boom come into play, and a visual came unto the dark crimson crystal ball's screen. All six of them ran over, and saw that there are two people, one male and one female. Both of them had their faces covered from goggles, and black robes covering their bodies. Next to them, had about a dozen of dragon like monsters (Think of Moogers, but with a dragon's head instead). They were lined up in formations, and destroying everything in their sight. Tommy growled.

"Here! Take them! James, you're the chosen Red Dragon Slayer." Tommy explained, as he handed his son the Red Dragon Morpher.

"Red?! I wanted Green!" James objected, but Tommy gave him a glare, and James knew he had to shut up.

"Kyle, you're the chosen Blue Dragon Slayer." Tommy answered wildly, as he gave Kyle the Blue Dragon Morpher.

"Cool…wanted red or gold though…" Kyle said, but mumbling the last statement.

"Alycia, you're the chosen Yellow Dragon Slayer." Tommy said, handing Alycia the Yellow Dragon Morpher.

"Yellow? I guess I can deal with it." Alycia commented.

"Cassie, you're the chosen Pink Dragon Slayer." Tommy said, handing Cassie the Pink Dragon Morpher. Cassie gulped.

"Won't the helmet cover mess up my hair?" Cassie asked, clearly afraid. Kimberly's smile widened.

"Touche!"

Tommy rolled his eyes. "You guys must go fight them!"

"Dad, we don't know anything about fighting!" James counteracted. Tommy sighed heavily.

"I had installed a device into your suits which enabled you four to have some _decent _skills for now." Tommy explained. James sighed.

"You heard the guy! Let's go!" James ordered, as the other three nodded his direction. The four rangers then got disappeared.

Tommy sighed, as he was rubbing his temples.

"Damn, they're already a hassle."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The four rangers ran into the city, to then find Katie and Isaac, about to kill an innocent person.

"Stop right there!" James yelled over at them, pointing threateningly at them.

Katie laughed. "Who are you?"

"That's for we to know, and you to find out!" Kyle snapped at her, which made her stop laughing. Isaac yawned.

"Goons, go kill them. Their hurting my brain from just looking at them."

Alycia looked over at James. "I think it's time to…morph…I think they call it."

James nodded her way. "Let's do it! Follow me lead!" The other rangers nodded, and all four pulled out their morphers. They flipped open their morphers, and pressed the numbers, 3-6-9. Right then, they got engulfed into their suits.

Their suits where engraved of mainly red, blue, yellow, and pink. on the side of their left shoulder was of a spikey shoulder pad, and of the suit contained of a zig-zagged pattern that went down to their right abdomen diagonally, and its colors where mainly gold and black. Alycia and Cassie's suits contains a skirt spandex rather then the boys who just had their respective colored spandex. The boots and gloves where silver, and engraved throughout the whole suit, where dragon scales. Their visors where shaped of their own respected dragons.

James smiled under his helmet, he waited for this moment.

"Red Dragon Slayer!"

"Blue Dragon Slayer!"

"Yellow Dragon Slayer!"

"Pink Dragon Slayer!"

Cassie looked at her suit, which was of a dark metallic pink. "I think I am gonna like my suit."

Alycia scoffed. "Easy for you to say, I got a bright lemon yellow!"

James hushed them. "Let's go!" then the four rangers charged forth.

James was expecting something more with power, but once he came connected with the Goons, it felt as if he was like his father. Any move the Goons made, James would just use his hand and it would flip the goons outward.

Kyle was glad he took a couple of lessons of Karate. He just wished he didn't bail out. But he felt tons of power surge through him. He did a high kick, which took down some Goons, and made some punches to others, knocking dozens of goons down.

Alycia was mostly a singer, so she was expecting nothing but just falling on her butt. Which surprisingly she didn't fall…yet. She was actually surprised when she took a punch towards a goon, as it went flying into others. She smirked under her helmet.

Cassie knew she wasn't a fighter-type, but since it was coming to save innocent people, her attitude changed. She swung several punches towards goons, as they went flying. She swung some kicks towards their way, as they fallen.

In no time, the goons where soon destroyed, while the rangers where now facing a baffled Katie and Isaac.

"Kutless will not be pleased…"Isaac mumbled, as both started to walk backwards.

"Well we only came here to see how they do…" Katie said, clinging to Isaac's arm.

"Let's bolt." Isaac exclaimed, as then he threw a gas bomb towards the Dragon Slayer rangers, as then they disappeared when the rangers had to duck.

"Man!" Kyle whined, as he tried to run after them, but they were already gone.

Cassie was jumping up and down. "Did you guys feel that _power_? It was awesome!"

Alycia folded her arms over her chest. "For once, I have to agree. That was pretty cool."

Kyle nodded with the girls. James faced his teammates. "Well, my father had been a ranger five times. So he'll give us tips and advice throughout this." James said.

Everyone smiled, as they finally de-morphed, and teleported back to the Dragon's Den, with a code from their morpher, 7-5-3.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_During the Ranger's battle_…

"Tommy…their already liking the suits." Kim said, as she sighed.

"Don't worry. It's gonna take a long time before you get used to _not_ being the rangers." Tommy said, as both snuggled against each other on a chair, looking at the fight.

"I'm just hoping James and the others will be alright." Kimberly said, as she looked at the lonely Green Dragon morpher. "What are we gonna be doing with the Green Dragon Morpher? We have all the oldest children of the veteran rangers. All the others are at least a few years younger, and across the country."

Tommy's realization made him stand up. "I'll be back. Give me the morpher."

Kimberly cautiously gave her husband the morpher. "What are you doing?" Tommy smirked as he went through the basement way to their house.

"Getting our Chosen Green Dragon Slayer."

* * *

Like it? Hope you do!

If any of you have any questions, P/M me!

R & R!

**_Next episode of Power Rangers Dragon Slayers:_** Having Trouble?

IAMTHEWOLF


	2. Having Trouble?

_**Ep. Summary:**_ The Rangers get the last ranger on the team, the Green Dragon Slayer, to a 20-year-old, Jake Armstrong. The rangers start to doubt his abilities as a ranger. Meanwhile Kyle, Alycia, and Cassie's parents go missing.

_**Episode 2:**_ Having Trouble?

* * *

Tommy Oliver slammed his door shut as he walked up to the house of Jake Armstrong. It was a good thing that the storm ceased, as Tommy knew it was because of the Dragon Hunters.

"This better be a right choice." Tommy muttered, as he then knocked on the door.

"Go away." The voice said, and Tommy knew it was probably Jake.

"Jake! It's me, Tommy. Tommy Oliver!"

"Tommy?" the voice asked, and it sounded as if they were surprised. Jake came to the front door with only a white V-neck and blue jeans and socks.

Tommy raised an eyebrow. Jake sighed. "What do you want?"

"I need you to do something."

"For free?"

Tommy smirked. "Not for free. For what we did for you." Jake rolled his eyes.

"You gave me a ride home. That's nothing but a good deed."

Tommy was about to set this boy straight. "I was saving you from being electrocuted from lightning. You're welcome." Tommy answered.

Jake hesitated. "What do you want?"

"I need you to become a power ranger."

Jake scoffed, as if Tommy was joking. "You kidding right? Those are just really stupid people."

Tommy gave him a really hurtful glare. "I was a power ranger."

Jake acted as if he was just so afraid. "Really? I am _so _afraid."

Tommy crossed his arms over his chest. "Five time power ranger."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Which means I live the power ranger experience." Jake just rolled his eyes.

"Let's say I join your 'ranger team' what's gonna make me think I am gonna stay?"

"Because I have a feeling you'll be able to find out what happened to you parents."

Jake gulped, and he knew Tommy was right. "I'll give it a shot." Jake huffed, as he closed the door to get dressed.

Tommy smirked. "Works every time."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The four rangers where in the Dragon's den, studying their brand new books that Kimberly gave them.

"What's this supposed to be? I thought we'll be able to meet our dragons." Cassie asked, clearly done with reading for like a few hours.

Kimberly sighed. "You guys aren't even ready to even _see_ them. Even though dragons are impatient."

Kyle sighed. "So what's the difference about Dragon Slayers and Dragon Hunters?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah! Aren't Dragon Hunters supposed to kill dragons? Like Dragon Slayers do?" Alycia added.

Kimberly sighed. "Well, technically not all hunters kill. These hunters are made to hunt down the Dragons, but turn them into complete evil, and destroy the human race."

James awed. "I bet dad should be the Green Dragon Slayer…then we'll really be able to win." He mumbled under his breath. His face was down in his book, but when he looked up, there was an annoyed motherly figure.

James eyes widened. "I mean…whoever is gonna be the Dragon Slayer is definitely gonna help us…"James restated, covering his face in his book. Kimberly gave her son a glare.

"You better restate that, buster."

The others giggled and looked over at James, who gave them death glares.

"I'm back!" A voice exclaimed.

"Finally…"Alycia and Cassie muttered, as both of them where the ones who got up first.

James and Kyle rolled their eyes, and went behind the girls.

Tommy came by, with a huge smile on his face.

"Honey, what did you do?" Kimberly asked, as she walked up to him. Tommy smirked.

"Getting us our Chosen Green Dragon Slayer." Tommy explained, as he then gestured his hand, as then a boy about 20 came into the den.

James and Kyle's mouths dropped. Cassie's eyes literally bulged out of her sockets, and Alycia's throat went dry.

"Sup."

James looked at the faces of his teammates. He gulped silently.

"Who's this guy…Dad?" James asked, walking up to the boy, who was about a foot taller than him. When James said the word, 'dad' it sounded it was the only thing that made him superior.

"Dad?! Don't tell me you're making me work with kids?" the boy said timidly, looking over at Tommy.

"You better suck it up, Jake."

James looked Jake up and down with a weird look on his face. "You're the new Green Dragon Slayer?"

"Yes I am, daddy's boy."

Cassie and Alycia went over to Kyle. "What's going on?" Cassie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Clearly James doesn't like 'Jake' if that's his name." Kyle answered. Alycia was silent, and the Blue and Pink Dragon Slayers looked over at her. Alycia noticed these glares.

"What?"

"Wouldn't you say anything about this?" Cassie asked, clearing her throat.

Alycia hesitated. "I am just with it because we need another ranger."

Cassie smirked and walked over to the girl. "Sounds like you like him."

Alycia shot her a death look. Cassie slowly backed away.

"N-Never Mind..."

Tommy then pushed James out of the way. "James, I got to give him the Dragon Slayer Morpher."

Jake smirked, when he saw that look on James's face. He then had his attention on Tommy.

"Jake, here is your Dragon Slayer morpher. Known to as the Chosen Green Dragon Slayer."

Everyone looked at him skeptically. "What?"

"You said 'chosen', Tommy." Kimberly answered quietly, putting a comforting hand on her husband's shoulder.

"I meant what I said."

"You sure?" Alycia and Cassie asked together. Both looked at each other gave hurtful glares for thinking the same thing.

"How am I chosen when in reality my parents aren't one of the rainbow colored hero's?"

Tommy rolled his eyes at the comment. "There's also a thing called _destiny_."

Kyle cleared his throat. "Mr. Oliver-"

"Mr. O, if you please." Tommy interrupted.

Kyle nodded. "Then Mr. O, did you just say destiny?"

"Yes. Yes I did. Why I said it? Is because Destiny is not an easy thing to get away from." Tommy explained to the rangers, when he shifted Jake in the middle of James and Alycia. Kyle and Cassie smirked, not having to be placed by the 'newcomer'.

"But dad-"

"James, since you're the leader, you are responsible for the relationships and duties around this team. I couldn't explain much yesterday because of how I had to rush you guys. By the way how was it?" Tommy asked his team. Everyone looked at one another, and nodded.

"Pretty good. Could have been more a crimson red on the suit…"James answered.

"Alright. Should have made the blue lighter though…" Kyle agreed.

"Fun. Might have made a suggestion to lowering the brightness but fun." Alycia commented.

"Awesome. Except mine looks more metallically than it should be." Cassie muttered.

Jake scoffed at the young teenager's comments. Tommy and Kimberly exchanged glances.

Right then, the Crimson red ball started to fume. The five rangers ran over to the ball.

"Damn…their back." Tommy muttered. "You guys go towards the Square. Those two meddling Dragon hunters get to finally see what happens when the group reunites." Tommy explained. The five teens, actually four teens and an adult, ran out of the shortcut of the Den.

"Tommy…when do they get to train?" Kimberly asked her husband, her hands on her hips. Tommy sighed.

"When they find out the truth of Dragon Slaying."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The teenagers reached the scene of seeing Goons destroying everything in their sight.

"I'm starting to hate these stupid things." Cassie muttered.

James nodded her way. "We all do." He smirked. He was gonna do it.

"It's morphing time!"

The rangers nodded his way, and the rangers pulled out their Dragon Slayer morphers. They punched the code, 3-6-9. They were so glad that they were the chosen ones, to feel the urge of the power.

"Red Dragon Slayer!"

"Blue Dragon Slayer!"

"Yel-!" Alycia yelled, but Jake beaten her to it.

"Green Dragon Slayer!" Alycia gawked over at him, but she knew she couldn't yell at him right now.

"Yellow Dragon Slayer!"

"Pink Dragon Slayer!"

Jake felt as if he just got wiped with such power he never had in his such-known-of-a-life. He noticed he had a light green suit, with a helmet. The others had to. Apparently, James had the red, which was obvious towards Jake, Kyle the blue, Blondie the pink, and the…what? Brunette? Yeah. The Brunette. The Brunette was the yellow. A really odd but cool yellow. What's going on with him?

"Hey Big boy, you coming over here or are you carving a tree? Let's go!" Alycia yelled over her shoulder, jumping over a Goon, and kicking it from the back.

Jake shook his head to reveal he was the only one who did not run yet. "I'm coming. Don't put your dragon's tail in a twist." Jake huffed.

Alycia raised her eyebrow in her helmet.

'_What's with this guy? Dragon's tail in a twist?' _Alycia thought, as she kept fighting.

Along her way, stood the two main Dragon Hunters. Katie gawked and pointed towards the green one.

"They'd just added the green one! Isaac!"

Isaac rolled his eyes. "Calm down, Katie. It's not like there is gonna be a silver ranger."

Katie gave her partner a glare. "Watch when there will be next year…" she muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Isaac gave her a suspicious look her way, who smiled deviously. "Let's just show these stupid teenagers what power really is." Isaac explained, as he typed 8-3-6 in his 'phone'.

As then, a human-size dragon got morphed out of the phone, and it stood on its legs. It was mainly Orange and red, and grey spikes coming out at all the spots on his body.

"Meet Dragon Spikes." Isaac smirked, like it was the best plan in the universe. Katie's mouth dropped.

"Dragon Spikes? Dude that is the worst name I had ever heard." Katie commented.

Isaac shot her a glare. "Now is the not the time to judge."

Katie rolled her eyes.

Back along the field, everyone gotten the Goons destroyed. The rangers gasped at the sight.

"What the hell?! You're dad never told me anything about killing monsters!" Jake exclaimed towards James. James rolled his eyes.

"My dad had defeated a million of these! Also about five of the masters! This is nothing!" James retorted back towards him.

"Ladies! Let's focus back on the fight, and not gossip!" Cassie shouted over towards James and Jake. Both looked her way.

"Says the one who does at school!" James yelled over at her. Cassie made a gasp.

"How dare you! I do not!"

James then realized who he was talking to, and then immediately regretted. "Sorry. I am just mad." He mumbled. "Let's get this guy!"

Kyle and Alycia sighed in relief, and both ran towards the monster. Cassie ran right behind, and Jake and James battled each other out for last.

Kyle reached the monster first, but Dragon Spikes grabbed Kyle's feet when he tried to kick, and he swung Kyle around in a circle, and he slammed Kyle into the other rangers. In the background, it showed Isaac and Katie high-fiving.

"Dang…Kyle you are heavy!" Alycia complained, as she pushed Kyle off of her, and unto Cassie. Even though Cassie didn't want to, she pushed Kyle to the side and chased after Alycia.

"You're not gonna take all the glory!"

James huffed as he, Kyle and Jake gotten up. "Those girls need some help." Jake scoffed.

"Says the one who only talks about his father." Jake snapped and ran after Alycia and Cassie. James looked over towards Kyle. Kyle just shrugged.

"He has a point. Now let's go!" Kyle advised, as then both rangers had ran into battle.

With Alycia and Cassie, both tried to land a punch towards Dragon Spikes, but he only dodged them and side-kicked their way, knocking both of them down.

"Dang we need upgrades!" Cassie whined, putting her hand behind her back. Alycia looked her way.

"We just got the suits!"

Right then, Jake and Kyle jumped over them and ran over towards Dragon spikes. Jake ran straight in, and when Dragon Spikes tried to land a punch, Jake blocked it with his forearm, and he twisted the arms behind the dragon's back. The dragon hissed in pain, as then Jake punched it in the stomach, as the Dragon went flying, and gotten destroyed. James then got over, ready for battle.

"Where's the Dragon?!" James asked, seeing a hurt Alycia and Cassie, a baffled Kyle, and a ready-to-go Jake.

Alycia and Cassie helped each other up, for once. Alycia faced James. "Jake the Green Giant took him down." Cassie smirked under her helmet.

"Tells me you liked it." Cassie complimented. Alycia punched her in the shoulder.

"I did not!"

Jake rolled his eyes at the three. He looked over at Kyle. "I feel sorry for you, bro."

Kyle chuckled. "Don't worry. I'm always quiet."

Jake smirked once more, as then Isaac and Katie faced both of them.

"Oh look, sounds like the pests had to hire another ranger to do their dirty work." Isaac hissed, a blade in his hand. James clutched his fists.

"How come he gets a sword?!" James asked his 'friends'.

'_Friends. Huh. I can get used to this.'_ James thought, smirking inside his helmet.

Jake scoffed and crossed his arms. "Who needs a sword? Hand-combat is just the same thing. The other opponent would just have an advantage to get the one without it. Which is cheating. It's obvious." Jake explained to them. Everyone looked at him dumbfounded.

"What?"

"That was probably the most smartest thing I heard from the most smart-ass 20-year-old I know." Alycia commented. Cassie nodded in agreement.

Kyle and James sighed and shook their heads. Katie started to approach them with an bow/arrow.

"You guys done with your little 'chat' or fight?!" Katie shouted towards them.

The rangers then ran after Katie, as Katie smiled deviously. Isaac chuckled. "Don't get killed."

Katie shot him a glare. "Don't jinx me."

As then Katie first met James, who tried to land a punch in her direction, but she dodged, and blocked an attack from Kyle, and swung a kick towards Jake. James tried to land an attack from behind, but Katie blocked with her bow, and kicked him away. She quickly gotten out an arrow from her back, and aimed it towards James. She shot it with a fireball on the tip of the arrow. James didn't notice this because he was still rolling and trying to stop from the blow.

"James! Watch out!" Kyle, Jake, and Alycia yelled, which Alycia just got to the scene on trying to fight Katie.

James was oblivious to the arrow, since he was still rolling out from the attack. Luckily a Pink Dragon Slayer jumped in the way, and took the arrow. Everyone gasped, even Katie and Isaac.

"Cassie!"

"C-Cassie?!" James yelled, now seeing the attack. Cassie fell to her knees, but she used her hand to stand up. She huffed.

"Can you please watch out?!" Cassie huffed, when James ran over to her side. James chuckled.

"Sorry…"

When both Dragon Slayers were about to run into the fight to help the others, Isaac gotten in the way. He smirked. A devilish smirk.

"You two fight me." Isaac responded, pulling out his sword from his holder.

"We seriously need some weapons." James whispered. Cassie nodded.

"You think?" she exclaimed, as both rangers ran after Isaac.

With Kyle, Jake, and Alycia, they were getting beaten by a _girl_. Probably the same age as them, but specifically Kyle and Alycia kept failing, but as weird as it was, Jake kept up a good fight.

"That guy is pretty good." Alycia commented, as she helped Kyle to her feet. Kyle sighed.

"As much I want to deny, we really need him on the team." Kyle agreed. Both ran back into the battle.

"You seriously need to get weapons." Katie commented, knocking Jake back a couple of steps. Jake scoffed.

"For what? We'll only defeat you even worse!" Jake angrily said, as he tried to land a kick towards her head, but she ducked and grabbed his foot and flipped him. Kyle and Alycia ran in, and tried to do powerhouse kicks together, which luckily succeeded.

With James and Cassie, they were having a little more trouble. James ducked some attacks and landed a punch towards Isaac's stomach, but Isaac caught his hand and twisted it back. James winced.

"Dang!" He howled. Cassie ran in and side kicked to Isaac's side, having to let James go, who stumbled back.

"You owe me…buster." Cassie teased. James was _so_ glad that there was a helmet over his head, because he was blushing as hard as a sun-burn. James tried to act like it was nothing.

"True." James said, his voice cracking a little bit. Isaac came into play, slashing both of them down. Before Isaac come make the finisher, something punched him in the back, causing Isaac to fall away.

Cassie and James looked up to reveal Jake there, his hands on his hips. "You guys getting up or what?"

Both awkwardly gotten up, and de-morphed. Kyle and Alycia ran over.

"Apparently the girl left while we almost finished her, as so the guy." Kyle concluded. Alycia sighed.

"I'm beat up. I'm going home."

Cassie nodded. "I'm with her." Both girls then ran opposite sides away from the boys.

"Girls." Jake rolled his eyes, as he was stretching. "That was my workout…"

Kyle shrugged. "I am also kind of tired, I'll see you tomorrow James!" Kyle said, fist-pumping James. He looked over towards Jake. "I don't know about you…"

Jake scoffed. "That's a good thing."

Kyle sighed heavily as he walked off towards his house.

Right when Jake was gonna leave, James had a call from his Dragon Slayer Morpher.

"Yes, Dad?"

"I need you and Jake to come back to the Dragon's Den."

James's gaze landed towards Jake who had his arms crossed. Jake then realized.

"Come on!" Jake whined like a teenager, as both boys ran back to the Dragon's Den.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyle Lee Scott sighed as he pulled his dark navy jeep into his driveway. He noticed that his dad's Porsche was in the driveway.

"Thank gosh he is finally here." Kyle muttered as he pulled it into park. Kyle walked up with his satchel and was surprised that in the house it was quiet.

"Dad! I'm home! There was a science project I had to finish!" Kyle lied/shouted. He doesn't really know why he has to keep his ranger identity a secret. His own blood and father was a veteran ranger for crying out loud! He was the very _first _Red ranger of all time, and was a gold ranger! Kyle was so tempted when he realized he was chosen to be the Blue Dragon Slayer. Something he realized had broken him out of his thoughts.

No answer.

Kyle walked into the kitchen, to reveal it empty. Kyle looked around suspiciously, as he checked the whole house. There was no Jason Lee Scott anywhere.

Kyle checked the last room in the house…his dad's office. He peeked in, to reveal that the whole room was as if it was flipped over. His lungs felt as if the air in it had disappeared. He ran into to reveal crunching under his soles of his feet.

_Crunch!_

Kyle looked up to reveal that the window was shattered, and Kyle ran over to it, and the realization was clear, and it hit Kyle like a ton of bricks.

His dad was missing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alycia Kargen sighed, as she drove her brand new bright yellow car (She doesn't even know how she got it _yellow_) into her parent's driveway. She smiled when her parent's car was still in the driveway.

"Finally…" Alycia mumbled as she walked up towards the door with her yellow backpack over her shoulder. She didn't realize how much stuff she had was mostly yellow. Alycia sighed.

When she walked in, it was quiet. Too quiet.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Alycia called out, putting her backpack on the kitchen table. The back door was wide open, and Alycia ran over. She noticed there was some droplets of blood on the shattered glass in the door. In Alycia's hands where pieces of glass, and she crunched on her conclusion.

"_Damn them._" Alycia muttered. Knowing the truth.

Her parents. Karone and Zhane Kargen.

_Missing._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Cassie Hammond huffed heavily as she walked up towards her front door, clicking her keys to her back pack and slinging her hot pink sparkly backpack on her right shoulder. She walked in, as the rest, her house quiet, and a pin drop could be heard.

"Dad? Mom? Cheerleading practice ended late!" Cassie lied. She was lucky that her parents didn't know when Cheerleading started. It started in another month, and Cassie was sure she would be in it.

She walked into the kitchen, which stopped her dead in her tracks. Her jaw dropped. There was shattered glass everywhere.

"Oh no..." Cassie mumbled, as she ran over to the shattered window, with some droplets of blood in some edges of the glass. Her stomach felt as if it was caught in her throat.

"It can't be…"she mumbled, as she picked up some piece of glass, and her eyes started to tear up.

"My Parents are missing."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James and Jake where stomping into the Dragon's den, to reveal a smirking Tommy.

"Having Trouble?"

James and Jake rolled their eyes. "What do you want?" Jake asked, clearly not interested, as he folded his arms over his chest. James nodded.

"I think it is time for you two to know the next step of fighting. Choosing your weapon." Tommy explained. James and Jake exchanged glances and smiled.

"We're listening Dad…"James answered, finally happy to get an upgrade.

Tommy had leaded the two towards an edge of the Dragon's Den, and then there was a huge Growl. Jake flinched.

"What the hell?!" He cursed loudly. Tommy laughed. "Don't worry that was StarWind. The Wind Dragon."

James and Jake raised a brow. "StarWind?"

Tommy sighed. "Yes. She is gonna be one of you five's dragons. But back to what we are doing…" Tommy explained, as he pressed a secret button, which it to reveal the side of the cave wall to open, to reveal millions of weapons.

"Oh crap…" James muttered, admiring the sight in front of him. Jake clearly was admiring the millions of weapons as well.

"TOMMY!" Three voices yelled together, causing the three men to flinch. They ran from the cave, to walk into the main room of the Dragon's den. Standing there was an baffled Kyle, an angry Alycia, and a teary Cassie.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked the three Dragon Slayers. Kyle clutched his fists with hatred.

"You don't know what's going on?!" Kyle shouted, his eyes tearing up as well. James and Jake exchanged worried glances.

"Apparently I do not…" Tommy explained quietly, not wanting to make the Blue Dragon Slayer even more angry. Alycia was doing the same on what Kyle is doing.

"Then clearly you're really oblivious!" She yelled. Cassie's face was now filled with hatred and evil. Which made James heart quench in his chest. Cassie was the last one to speak.

"Our parents are missing!"

* * *

Woo! Second episode done!

As you can see, the rangers where mainly doing kicking and punching in the fighting scene, lol. Sorry, but sooner or later the rangers will get their weapons!

R & R!

**_Next Episode of Power Rangers Dragon Slayers:_** A Stolen Dragon

IAMTHEWOLF


	3. A Stolen Dragon

_**Ep. Summary: **_One of the five main dragons gets stolen, and the rangers points fingers at each other. But in reality, the answer is in their faces. The rangers start to have some trust in Jake, when he finds out a clue to figure out who the kidnapper is.

_**Episode 3:**_ A Stolen Dragon

* * *

"What do you mean by, 'their missing'?!" Tommy exclaimed, clearly not knowing any of this.

"My dad wasn't anywhere in my house! His office was in a complete mess!" Kyle exclaimed.

"My parents seemed as if they vanished! The back door was wide open, and there was shattered of glass!" Alycia shouted.

"My parents where a no go! The kitchen window was shattered too pieces!" Cassie yelled.

Tommy finally had some manage to calm them down. James and Jake where behind Tommy, not wanting to be in the middle of this.

Before anyone could speak, the red crimson crystal ball glowed. Everyone groaned.

"Not again!" the five teenagers groaned. But instead of showing an attack, it showed five people tied up and gagged. Everyone gasped.

"Dad!" Kyle yelled.

"Mom! Dad!" Alycia and Cassie exclaimed together.

As then, in front of them was a person that was in a thick black robe. It faced the view of the rangers. Clearly it knew that it was being watched.

"I have your pathetic veteran rangers…"The person hissed. It had a low harmony sound, which made the rangers' spines tense up.

Tommy growled. "How dare you take them!" He screamed. The person only chuckled.

"That's not gonna work, legendary ranger. I am totally different from what you've seen, heard, or looked at…" The person chuckled, but in a clear evil way. James and Jake looked over towards Kyle, Alycia and Cassie, who the three was staring oddly at the red crimson crystal ball. James and Jake swallowed hard.

"But that's not the only thing that I stole…" The person hissed. Right after there was a huge roar.

_ROAR!_

Everyone darted towards the cave that Tommy, James, and Jake where at a couple of minutes ago. Everyone gasped…once again.

When they got there, someone darted through the walls, having a tied-up dragon following. The four others where rapidly trying to get to the one tied-up, but it was no use.

"NO!" Tommy boomed, about to run after it. Jake and James stopped him. Tommy clutched his fists.

"We got to get that dragon back!"

"Mr. O, why is that dragon important?" Alycia asked calmly, as she was staring into Tommy's eyes. Tommy sighed, knowing he can't yell at one if his students.

"He was the leader of the Dragons here. He was the Fire Dragon, known as FireMane." Tommy explained worried.

James gasped. "He was gonna be _my_ Dragon?!" he asked. Tommy faced his son and nodded. James dropped his jaw.

"What! We got to find him!" James yelled out. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"We got to find out about that guy! He was totally creepy." Cassie explained, shuttering when she had to talk about the guy in the crystal ball. Jake smirked.

"Of course Cassie would say, 'creepy'." Jake muttered, Apparently, Cassie heard this 'little' comment.

"Excuse me?!" Cassie asked, eyeing Jake suspiciously. Jake backed away a little bit.

"Now Cassie…"Jake started to say. Kyle stepped in between them two.

"Okay guys, calm down. Right now we need to find our parents, and get that Fire Dragon back." Kyle explained, eyeing Jake and Cassie. Both sighed, and nodded. Alycia looked up and mouthed, 'thank god.'

"I thought no one knew about the Dragons, dad?" James asked, clearly not wanting to see the interaction of Jake, the _newcomer_, get the attention of Cassie.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thank God you did not get killed!" Katie exaggerated, seeing that Isaac came back into the main living room. Isaac rolled his eyes.

"You should be talking about yourself. Kutless is really patient with your attitude all bubbly." Isaac countered. Katie gawked.

"Damn, sorry Mr. party pooper." Katie muttered, looking over to her right to see five gagged people on the ground. Isaac sighed in frustration. _Girls_.

As then, Dragon Master Kutless walked into the room, a devilish smirk on his face. "It seems as if for once my Hunters had succeeded on the kidnapping?"

Isaac and Katie bowed in front of him, and raised back up with smirks. "It was as easy as taking candy from a baby." Isaac said. Katie nodded.

"They are gonna be so dramatic when they find out who took their precious 'parents' and their main dragon." Katie added.

"Those rangers don't know what hit them…"Kutless muttered, as he walked towards the Fire Dragon, which was passed out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rangers where looking around the Dragon's Den, specifically where the Fire Dragon got stolen. Jake was eyeing the wind Dragon, StarWind. The dragon seemed to be staring at him oddly as well…

"Tommy!" Jake yelled over his shoulder. He could hear Tommy had huffed.

"What Jake?"

"Please don't tell me my element is gonna be wind?!" Jake yelled over again, Cassie chuckled as she walked past by him.

"I don't think any of the dragons like you." Cassie advised, looking up at the other dragons. Jake looked over at the other dragons, and they were looking oddly suspicious towards Jake. Jake gulped loudly.

"That's just weird…"Jake muttered. Alycia rolled her eyes, as she came by.

"Sounds like to me you did it. Since the dragons where staring at _you_." Alycia accused, pointing her finger at Jake. Jake's jaw dropped.

"Why do you think it was me? I did nothing!" Jake objected quickly. Then again something had caught his realization.

"It could have been _you_, Alycia." Jake accused towards Alycia, as then Alycia's draw dropped.

"How do you think it was me?"

"You were accusing someone else. The person who does it blames everyone else." Jake said, now standing in front of Alycia, his arms crossed. As then, both looked over at Cassie. Cassie took a glimpse their way and noticed that the Green and Yellow Dragon Slayers were staring at her suspicious.

"What?"

"You where the one who accused Jake first…Jake, you with me on this?" Alycia asked, clearly happy. Cassie backed up against the wall glass case of where on the other side was the Wind Dragon, StarWind.

"Guys…I didn't do anything!" Cassie exclaimed. Jake and Alycia exchanged glances, and nodded their heads in disagreement.

"Nah…" They said in unison. Right about then, Kyle came over and squeezed in between Jake and Alycia. His slung his arms over their shoulders.

"Are you guys really sure that it was C_assie _who had stolen the Fire Dragon? I am sure she wouldn't know even the idea!" Kyle explained. Cassie gawked.

"Yeah! Wait… Hey! I am right here!"

James walked over. "Guys, let's just please focus? Besides I know it wasn't any of you because we all where together when the person took the fire dragon." James countered. Everyone sighed in relief, even though they still at suspicious looks with one another.

After half an hour, everyone wanted to stop 'searching for clues'.

"Mr. O, can we please just stop for right now?" Kyle asked, as everyone was on the floor, tired and ready to go to bed, if it was in the middle of the day.

Tommy rolled his eyes. "You guys will be more than tired once it starts."

Everyone groaned. Jake rolled over unto his stomach, and he noticed something shiny.

"What the…" he mumbled, as he reached for it, and it turned out to be some silver dog chain necklace.

"Hey I found something!" Jake exclaimed, as he got up. Everyone's spirits got into full motion, and they all crowded around Jake.

"What is it?" James asked, about to take it from Jake, who moved it out of his reach. "Hey!"

"I found it. I get to see it." Jake snapped back at him. James rolled his eyes. Tommy grabbed the necklace while it was out of the reach of James. Jake gave a glare towards Tommy.

"Hey!" Tommy looked at it skeptically.

"I think it is some sort of silver dog chain necklace?"

Cassie gasped as she swiped the necklace out of Tommy's hands. "I know what kind of necklace! It's a Latin silver dog chain necklace made with stainless steel. Clearly unbreakable." Cassie explained. Everyone raised their brows at her.

"What? It's not right to see a blonde know about fashion sense?"

Everyone just shook their heads, and Alycia snatched it away from the Cassie, when she wasn't looking.

"We might need to scan it, might find a DNA." Alycia suggested. Tommy sighed as he swiped it away from Alycia again.

"I don't think it would work. It's too slim, besides the person would have to rub it all over their fingers to get just a slight reading. By now, it probably has all of our fingerprints on it." Tommy said. Everyone sighed.

"Besides we probably wouldn't have found it if it wasn't for Jake." Kyle said, lending a comforting hand on Jake's shoulder. James nodded in agreement with Kyle.

Alycia and Cassie just exchanged glances and rolled their eyes.

"I think it is time for you five to get your weapons." Tommy said, smiling. Everyone smiled and cheered, as they followed the legendary ranger were he, Jake and James was at a few hours ago.

"Okay as I was saying earlier to James and Jake is that you five are now ready to choose your weapon." Tommy explained, as he pressed the same button against the wall, as then the side of the wall opened to reveal millions of weapons. "For now, you must only choose a blaster, a sword and main weapon. James you are first." Tommy gestured, having James pick his weapon first.

"There's so many…"James muttered. As then a thought had clicked into his mind. He smiled broadly.

He looked rapidly for the one weapon. Saba.

Tommy chuckled. "I knew you were gonna pick him one day…James you still need to pick a sword and blaster."

James sighed. "Alright, Alright…" James answered towards his father.

Turned out he picked the Mega-blaster from Power Rangers Megaforce that had went on three years ago, and his sword was the Dragon Sword from the same ranger team. Next up was Kyle, as he picked the DeltaMax Striker (SPD) which was the blaster, his sword was the Quasar Saber (Lost Galaxy), and his main weapon was the Shark BowGun (Megaforce). Jake picked the Chrono blaster (Time Force), his sword the Drive Defender (Operation Overdrive), and his main weapon the forest spear (Samurai).

Next up was Alycia, for her blaster she picked the Astro blaster (In Space), her sword was the Samurai Saber (Ninja Storm), and her main weapon is the Jungle Bo (Jungle Fury). Last but not least was Cassie, who she picked for her blaster was the Quantum Defender (Time Force), her sword the Spin Sword (Samurai) and her main weapon was the Magi Staff (Mystic Force).

"Now…since all of you rangers have your weapons-" Tommy started, once the rangers picked their weapons, but got interrupted by the crimson crystal ball.

"Damn it…" Tommy muttered under his breath, as then his five dragon slayers ran out the room, their main weapons in hand. Tommy rubbed his temples once more.

"I can't even explain one thing to them?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This better work…"Katie muttered, as she was being dragged by Isaac.

"We need to find that necklace, Katie! It is the one thing that was important to me from my mother. We got to get it back from _'them'_." Isaac explained, as they were watching the Goons take out people in Lambrooke.

"Stop right there!" A voice shouted, causing Katie and Isaac to jump. Both hunters turned around to reveal the Dragon Slayers, with weapons in hand.

"Oh shit! They got weapons…" Katie cursed loudly. "How are we gonna get the necklace now?!"

Isaac smirked deviously, causing Katie to fluster a bit. "I got an idea. Goons! Tire them!"

Goons turned towards their boss, and nodded blankly, and ran after the Dragon Slayers. Katie cleared her throat, not saying anything.

"You guys ready to take these goons out?!" James asked his friends. Friends. Everyone nodded. James smiled.

"It's morphin' time!"

Everyone pulled out their Dragon Slayer morphers, and punched in the code, 3-6-9.

"Red Dragon Slayer!"

"Blue Dragon Slayer!"

"Yel-!" Alycia yelled, but _again_, Jake took her third position, she stomped her foot down when he said it.

"Green Dragon Slayer!" Alycia growled under her breath, but she went anyways.

"Yellow Dragon Slayer!"

"Pink Dragon Slayer!

'_There's that word, friends, again…' _James thought in his mind, but shook it out when all of a sudden his weapon, Saba talked. Instead of Saba being mainly white with gold, he got turned into a red, black and silver.  
"Are we gonna go or what?!" Saba exclaimed, everyone jumped out of their skin, or suit.

"What the-!" Kyle exclaimed.

"James, your weapon can…talk?!" Alycia exclaimed, clearly baffled. James was speechless.

"We all can talk about this later, let's get these creeps!" James answered to them, running into the Goons. Everyone just looked at each other under their helmets, but they ran after their leader.

James used Saba as if it was a regular saber.

"Can you watch it? I have feelings you know!" Saba exclaimed again. James sighed.

"Sorry! What else can you do?"

"This!" Saba responded, as he shot an energy blast towards bunch of Goons, as they got destroyed. James gasped in excitement.

"Whoa!" James exclaimed, as he made Saba shoot more Goons down, later eventually all of his area of Goons where destroyed.

"I think I am gonna like my weapon." James muttered, making Saba disappear.

Kyle Lee Scott kept an eye out towards the two main people they took a fight yesterday.

'_Their outfits seem oddly familiar…'_ Kyle mumbled under his helmet, as he shot at some Goons down with his Shark BowGun. He shook it out of his mind, as he got his arm pulled behind his back from a goon. Kyle cursed in his mind, as he then stomped hard on the Goon's foot, causing the Goon to fall back. He twirled around and shot at the Goon in the gut, causing it to fly straight into others, making his area of Goons destroyed.

"I really love having the skills of my father." Kyle sighed, looking over at the newcomer, Jake Armstrong.

Jake Armstrong was having no problem with his fight of Goons. To him, they were mostly just rag dolls, and Jake would throw them over his shoulder with his tip of the forest spear. He felt really connected with his weapon for one strange reason, which an idea popped in his head. He smirked under his helmet, and he twirled his spear around his body.

"Forest Vortex!"

As then a swirl of a small tornado whirled in, causing to destroy the rest of Jake's area of Goons destroyed. "I love my instincts."

Alycia Kargen sighed as she kept striking down Goons with her jungle Bo. Most tried to get to her, and get a hit, but it never worked, as Alycia would just swipe them away with her Jungle Bo. Alycia was about to take another out when she got swiped out and fell hard on her back.

"Oh no…"Alycia muttered, now getting pissed. Alycia flipped up, and slashed down the rest of the Goons. She smirked under her helmet. "Hell yeah!"

Cassie Hammond kept using her Magi staff to whip out some Goons. Once she took a thought at it, wanting the Goons to just disappear into a tornado, which suddenly a pink tornado swiped half of her area of goons away. Cassie gasped. "Awesome!" Cassie muttered, as she made her Magi staff do another one, whipping out the rest of her Goons.

The rangers met up with Katie and Isaac, and both seemed pretty nervous, but really angry.

"They have such weird facial expressions…" Alycia commented hastily. Jake chuckled, but James had interrupted.

"You are going down, Dragon Hunters! Guys, let's pull out our blasters." James commanded, as everyone nodded. James pulled out his red Mega-blaster, Kyle gotten out blue his DeltaMax Striker, Jake pulled his brand new green Chrono Blaster, Alycia got her yellow Astro Blaster and Cassie gotten her pink Quantum Defender.

Katie gawked. "They got more?! Isaac…." She whined towards her partner, slugging his arm. Isaac rolled his eyes, pulling out his saber from his holder.

"Who cares, they do not have the primary weapons. They should know you use the weak ones up first, and save the strongest for last. All professional fighters know that. Now let's go." Isaac explained, as Katie pulled out her bow/arrow. "Remember, if you find out who got the necklace, go straight after for them." Katie nodded.

"They seriously need to just fight." Cassie commented, resting her Pink Quantum Defender on her shoulder. James snickered.

"We surprisingly do the same. Let's charge!" James exclaimed, as then the five rangers ran straight for Katie and Isaac. Both snickered evilly. Isaac picked out James and Cassie, whilst Katie gotten the rest.

Kyle aimed for Katie's bow/arrow, wanting to hopefully get it out of her hands, but Katie shot at him first, causing him to fall back. Jake and Alycia kept going, dodging all the arrows that Katie made. Once they reached her, they shot at her, but she did a backflip, making both rangers miss.

"Damn she's good." Jake complimented, lowering his Blaster for a second. Alycia huffed.

"Focus, big guy." She advised, running in after Katie, and Jake shook his head.

"Why does every girl think I compliment them?" he asked himself. He shook the thought out of his head, when Kyle ran up to his side. He and Kyle had then had ran up after Alycia.

"Where's the necklace?!" Katie demanded, when her bow/arrow and Alycia's Astro Blaster got sparred. Alycia's jaw dropped under her helmet.

'_Jake got the most obvious clue…we didn't even know it!' _Alycia thought, but then had to drop to the ground and roll away when Katie broke the spare. Jake and Kyle ran up by her sides.

"Guys she is wanting the necklace Jake found…"Alycia answered. Kyle and Jake exchanged glances with one another.

"Dang, I guess I was right about you, Jake." Kyle commented. Jake shook his head. "Let's get this girl!"

With Cassie and James, both tried endlessly to get a hit towards Isaac, but he would only block their shot with his sword. Cassie stomped her foot down.

"James, nothing is working…" Cassie commented, back-flipping towards James when she dodged a strike from Isaac's sword. James smiled deviously under his helmet.

"Let's fight sword with sword, shall we?" James asked, and Cassie nodded. "Let's do it!"

James pulled out his red Dragon Sword, whilst Cassie pulled out her Spin-Sword.

Isaac smirked evilly. "This should be fun…" His mind then wondered about the necklace. "I need to get that necklace."

James and Cassie luckily didn't hear, as then both ran in, and got some hits towards Isaac, but Isaac blocked them with his saber.

"Where's the necklace, red ranger!?" Isaac demanded, as when his and James's sword gotten sparred. James broke the spar, as he gotten a strike at Isaac's chest, causing him to fall back. He tried to land a hit in James direction, but he got slashed in the side by Cassie's Spin-Sword.

"Cassie, he knows about the necklace that Jake found…"James responded to her. Cassie huffed.

"That means Jake had a good clue…" Cassie responded back to him. James nodded in her direction.

"The Dragon Hunters have yours, Alycia's parents and Kyle's father…" James finished. Cassie shook her head once more.

"Not the only thing…"She said, James then figured out. He had an angry facial expression on his face, luckily glad that his face was covered by his helmet.

"The Dragon Hunters have the Fire Dragon..."

_To be continued…_

* * *

Well, seems kind of weird here, but I knew I had to end it somewhere in a cliffhanger! Got some more pairing shipping's as well…

R & R!

_**Next Episode of Power Rangers Dragon Slayers:**_ A Stolen Dragon Part 2

IAMTHEWOLF


	4. A Stolen Dragon Pt 2

_**Ep. Summary:**_ The rangers finally find out who took Kyle's, Alycia's and Cassie's parents and their Dragon, the Dragon Hunters. They have to unite as one to get their dragon back, and only enough to get only one pair of parents back. Meanwhile, Isaac and Katie try to find the necklace that Tommy and Kimberly threw out by accident.

_**Episode 4: **_A Stolen Dragon Part 2

* * *

The five rangers finally gotten returned to the Dragon's den after the fight with the Dragon Hunters.

"We figured out who took the Fire Dragon, dad." James answered nauseously. Tommy was looking immensely at the Crystal Ball he was looking at the whole fight scene between the rangers, Isaac and Katie.

"I know… I heard. You guys did a good fight, but now it's time to start your training." Tommy answered, throwing black training clothes towards his students. James' training clothes was outlined in a bright red, Kyle's was outline in a dark blue, Jake's in a bright green, Alycia's in a lemon Yellow, and Cassie's was outlined in a metallic pink.

"Um…are you sure about these…clothes?" Cassie asked, clearly not impressed by the looks of the training suits. Kimberly came out, with the same outfit, but only hot pink and with a black belt. Everyone's jaw dropped. "Whoa…"

Kimberly smiled broadly. "You rangers will be having the plain ones till you five become professional martial arts warriors. So you five better like the suits because you will be having them for a _long_ time…" Kimberly explained, as she walked up beside her husband. Tommy and Kimberly give a big sloppy kiss and received gagging and groaning from the rangers.

"Whoa, Whoa! Get a room!" Jake announced, as he turned to look away. James ran away to the other side of the room, as Kyle, Alycia and Cassie turned away, and started gagging relentlessly. Tommy and Kimberly laughed.

"Don't worry all of you will be doing the same…Some point." Tommy answered. Once then everyone looked at each other. James looked over at Cassie, who she was looking at Kyle, who Kyle was looking over at Alycia, who Alycia was staring at Jake, who Jake gave a death glare towards Alycia's way.

Tommy and Kim sighed, knowingly seeming the resemblance between when they were in their teens.

_A few hours later..._

"Ow…my back…" Kyle groaned, as he and the others were lying on their backs, completely beaten up. A few seconds ago, a high 30's woman took them down with ease…Kimberly Oliver.

"You five are worse than I thought…"Kim sighed, her hands on her hips. She looked over at her son. "Also James, I did expect a little more from you."

James groaned, as he gotten up, his hands clutching his stomach. "Sorry Mom…I guess dad's moves didn't come in me yet…"

Cassie smirked, as she got up right beside him. "If it ever does."

James looked her way, as she smiled deviously, and he turned immediately back towards his mom, his face blushing red. Alycia and Jake helped each other up, as Kyle got up for himself.

Tommy came back with the same training outfit, except white with a black belt.

Everyone groaned, except Kimberly. "Oh great…"

Tommy and Kimberly smiled. "We thought since you five can't train by yourselves yet, we decided to give you guys a little bit of a boost."

Alycia raised a brow. "And what do you mean by that?"

"This." Both adults said together, and came straight for the rangers. Kimberly ran after Alycia and Cassie, while Tommy got James, Kyle, and Jake.

_A few minutes later…_

"Ow…I can't get up…" All five rangers groaned,_ again_, as they were sent on their backs once again. Cassie and Alycia where tangled up, but not doing anything, because of how badly the pain swept through them if they did try to untangle themselves. James, Kyle, and Jake where in the same situation, Jake caught on the bottom, Kyle in the middle, and James on top.

Kimberly sighed, as she sat in the chair, her arm resting on the arch of right by the red crimson ball. Which her elbow was quite close next to the dog chain necklace…

Tommy came by frowning. "It's gonna be awhile before they can get a hit on us right?"

Kimberly sighed, resting her head on her hand. "Oh yes."

Tommy then came by, and smirking, his eyes contacting with his wife's. Kimberly frowned, clearly seeing the look in her husband's eyes. "Tommy…"

Before she could say anything else, tommy came at her, tickling at her waist, as she yelped with laughter. She tried her best to get her husband off, but before anything could happen, her elbow connected with the dog chain necklace, as it got swept into the crystal ball. Both stopped laughing as they saw the necklace get into the crystal ball.

"Oh shit…" Both muttered, as they looked nervously into the crystal ball. Their five students groaned as they came shuffling towards them.

"What's the commotion?" James wondered, as then his eyes widened at the scene. The rest gasped as they saw the scene as well.

The necklace got transported into the den of StarWind, the stubborn and most devious dragon of the five elemental dragons.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So please tell me again on why we are in an air vent?!" Katie hissed towards Isaac, as she and him where crammed into a small air vent which was right above the dragon's den of the Dragon Slayers. Isaac was _so_ desperate to jam Katie into a cell.

"To get my dog chain necklace back."

"Why?"

"Because it's important."

"How important?"

Isaac growled. "Just very important enough for us to be in an air vent to get it back." Katie rolled her eyes when Isaac looked away.

"Then explain-"

_CREAK!_

Before Katie could finish, both then got crumbled to the ground in the Dragon's Den, causing both to slam hard on the hard cave ground. Both groaned immensely.

"Nice going, smooth." Katie mocked, as she rubbed her throbbing head, and adjusted her white goggles, which was now at an awkward angle on her dusty blonde curly hair. Isaac huffed, as he gotten up, and dusted off all the dirt and coughed.

"I think we're in."

"We better be."

Isaac looked around, and it seemed as if they were in the cave where he last gotten the Fire Dragon. It seems as if the other four where sleeping in their respective dens.

"Let's just find my necklace, and get out of here, Kutless doesn't know we're out here trying to find my 'hopeless' necklace." Isaac explained quietly. Katie's eyes widened.

"Kutless doesn't know?!" she exclaimed, but Isaac covered her mouth before she could say any more.

"Yes, now shut up." Isaac hushed. Katie rolled her eyes. "Besides, the necklace shines brightly in the dark, which is why we came here at midnight." Isaac added, before Katie could say anymore.

Katie sighed, and moved Isaac's hand off of her mouth. "Alright. Let's just get it and go…"

_An hour after midnight…_

"Isaac…it's in that Wind Dragon's den…" Katie huffed one last time, and she knew it was right. Both Dragon Hunters have looked everywhere for the necklace, and the only thing that was a little bit shiny was in the Wind Dragon's den, which was _right _by the dragon, which was sleeping peacefully, and its breathing was very heavily. Isaac and Katie just shivered at the sight.

Isaac growled. "We got to leave. We'll figure out a plan to get that Necklace back. We've got to get it back." Isaac finished, as he grabbed Katie's wrist, as then both vanished.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Both Dragon Hunters entered the secret HQ, and when they did, the two gagged rangers, where kicking and screaming, trying to get someone to get help. Isaac and Katie just smirked their way, ignoring the pleas. But then the realization hit them.

_There were only two gagged members._

Both of the Dragon Hunters turned around, and the sight stopped them.

"_Stop right there!_" A voice screamed, causing both Dragon Hunters to turn around, and to reveal the five morphed Dragon Slayers.

"What the hell?! How did you get in here?!" Katie exaggerated. The red ranger only chuckled.

"Easy. We knew all long you'll be looking for that necklace!" The red ranger announced, and Isaac and Katie exchanged worried glances.

"So we split up and hid all around the dragon's den and we saw you look all over for it!" The blue ranger explained. Isaac and Katie clutched their fists together.

"We then followed you back here. We want our parents back!" The yellow ranger threatened, pointing to the two gagged members.

Isaac and Katie got from completely baffled, to complete anger. Isaac pulled out his sword from his holder that was around his waist, as Katie pulled out her bow/arrow from her back-holder.

"Let's dance." Isaac smirked, a devilish smirk, and he wasn't the only one. Katie had it as well.

The Dragon Slayers pulled out their main weapons this time. James had Saba and Cassie had her Magi Staff pointing threateningly at Isaac, as Kyle had his Shark BowGun, Jake his Forest Spear, and Alycia had her Jungle Bo, as the three had their weapons towards Katie.

Isaac and Katie made the first move towards their enemies, but all five of them dodged swiftly.

Isaac cursed under his breath. "Stay alert. They'd probably gonna do some trick on us." Katie nodded, not even looking at Isaac. "Don't you worry…" Katie responded. Both smirked, as they found what they are doing.

"Stop messing around and fight!" James shouted, ordering Saba to shoot lasers at Isaac, who only blocked with his forearm, since his whole body was covered in armor…except his face. Cassie came up behind and went in for a kick, but Isaac swiftly turned around and grabbed her foot, and swung her away.

James growled in anger. "How dare _you_ hurt Cassie!" He growled fiercely. He charged straight for Isaac, Saba raised high and ready to strike. Isaac only smirked, as when James took a slash, Isaac sparred his sword with James, as he kicked him back, colliding with Cassie, who just got up, who got slammed into one of the hard iron walls.

The rest of the team where having their own tough time as well…

"You're going down, Damn it!" Jake cursed/hollered, as he tried his whole strength in getting a hit towards Katie, who kept swiftly dodging. Katie kept slashing Jake back whenever he was vulnerable, which was whenever Kyle and Alycia got shot with her arrows.

"This girl is officially on my nerves!" Alycia growled, as she clutched her right arm, which was badly hit from one of Katie's arrows. Kyle was breathing heavily; his shark bow gun was completely worn out, from all the hurtful hits of Katie's arrows. Both charged back into the fight.

Katie and Isaac knew it was gonna be awhile before they could officially destroy and kill these bastards. But they just had to win. They had to.

"Katie! Let's do the Dragon Hunter Arrow Slash!" Isaac hollered, as he sparred swords both with the red and pink dragon slayers. Katie punched back the green and yellow, and kicked back the blue, hollering back, "Let's get them!"

Both then jumped away from their attackers, as then Isaac circled his sword in a counterclockwise direction, as then Katie pulled out a particularly different arrow from her back. At the same time, when the dragon slayers formed their regular line, Katie focused all her attention on the enemies. She then shot, as of right behind, Isaac swung a powerful strike with the arrow.

"_DRAGON HUNTER ARROW SLASH_!"

As it then collided with the rangers causing them to fly outside into the forest away from the HQ. Causing them to scream in pain and all demorphing…all five covered in cuts and bruises, and Isaac and Katie smirked evilly.

Both Dragon Hunters walked over to the defeated rangers, "You fiends can't beat us so easily! You pathetic weaklings have a long way to go!" Isaac mocked, as he kneeled mockingly next to James, who his face was buried in the dirt. James painfully opened his eye, and slightly looked over at his destroyed friends…

'_Friends…I actually have friends…?'_ James thought weakly. A burst of realization swept through him.

'_No…I can't let this happen. Dad wouldn't let his friends get destroyed so easily…definitely not so early…'_

Meanwhile, Isaac was about to say something, when something grabbed his wrist, causing him to almost fall.

He looked down and saw that James was squeezing his wrist as hard as he could.

"Hey! Let go, maggot!" Isaac shouted, as then James pulled himself up, causing Isaac and Katie to walk backwards, in total bewilderment. James's clothes were ripped to shreds, but he was mad.

_Bloody mad. _

When both dragon hunters looked behind them, the four others where in the same position. But one thing scared the living hell out of the pair.

Five spiritual dragons with piercing red eyes where lined up against each dragon slayer, and it had murder in their eyes. Only one looked more deadly than the others.

The fire dragon, who was lined up ferociously behind James. Isaac and Katie fell unto their backs, completely in terrible fear.

"How dare you mock the tradition of my father…" James muttered, as he pulled out his red dragon morpher.

"F-father?!" Katie and Isaac exclaimed together.

"ITS MORPHIN' TIME!" James screamed, as they all got engraved into their dragon suits.

"Blazing Fire Dragon! Red Dragon Slayer!"

"Tsunami Water Dragon! Blue Dragon Slayer!"

"Poisonous Forest Dragon! Green Dragon Slayer!"

"Thunderous Lightning Dragon! Yellow Dragon Slayer!"

"Caress Wind Dragon! Pink Dragon Slayer!"

They gotten morphed into their suits once again…but this time…the dragons where protecting them…

The _dragons_ where **protecting** _them_.

"O-Oh S-Shit…" the two muttered. Both began to stumble, or crawl backwards, trying to get away. It was pointless.

Kyle and Jake exchanged glances, and looked towards Alycia, and three nodded together. Jake and Kyle ran after Katie first, and not like before, they had blocked or dodged Katie's arrows' attacks. Jake had his forest spear ready, as Kyle kept rapidly shooting at Katie, who was too distracted by the green and blue rangers, as she didn't see the yellow ranger coming from above, as she then rapidly slashed Katie down with her jungle bo, causing Katie to fly into the back of the secret HQ. Katie coughed rapidly, as blood crept up to her lips. Katie's eyes darken.

"Oh its hell now, baby…" she muttered, as she ran back into battle, complete rage.

James and Cassie also had a devious little plan. Cassie had her spin-sword ready to attack, as she kept getting the attention with Isaac.

"You'll never get the necklace!" Cassie hissed, as her and Isaac's swords sparred, and Isaac growled. Cassie could clearly tell that even though his eyes where covered from his goggles, that his eyes started to fill with hatred. Isaac then broke the spar, and kept striking towards Cassie, but then got completely struck away when James came in and took a huge strike towards Isaac's chest, causing Isaac to crash into Katie, as both came crashing down into each other. James smiled under his helmet, as he offered his hand towards Cassie, who gladly took.

"Good timing." she commented, and James nodded.

The five rangers lined together, their weapons now disappearing, and then James hovered over the two beaten human dragon hunters, his red dragon sword at the tip of their faces.

"We're letting you go for now. We're taking our dragon and veteran rangers back." James answered heavily, and both hunters knew that it was a deep, deep threat. They knew that the Dragon Slayers where now a huge threat. They needed a plan. Big time.

Alycia swooned over her two beaten up parents.

"Mom! Dad!" Alycia exclaimed, as she de-morphed, and un-tied the ropes of her parents, and Jake came by to help her.

"Alycia! We are so glad you came!" Karone exclaimed, as she swept Alycia into a huge motherly hug. Alycia gladly accepted.

Meanwhile, Kyle, James and Cassie went to go free and take care of the injured fire dragon, who recently looked beaten up. The other dragon's had mysteriously left, leaving the hurt fire dragon to its beaten up state.

Zhane eyed Jake suspiciously. "And who you might be, Mister?"

Jake and Alycia looked at each other, in horror, as then both looked at the old silver space ranger. "Dad, he's just a team mate." Alycia corrected, as she helped her dad and mother up, with the help of Jake. Karone smiled broadly at Jake.

"Well that's a bummer. Jake, you are really handsome." Karone answered, causing Jake to look away, with a half-smile/smirk. Alycia gawked, as Zhane's jaw dropped.

"Mom! How dare you!" Alycia hissed, as she dragged her two parents out of the secret HQ. With a smirking Jake, a smiling Cassie, and a baffled James and Kyle, with the fire dragon tagging happily behind.

Little did they know, was an angry dragon Master, ready to unleash his power to the rangers. And definitely to his defeated dragon hunters.

But not yet.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You got him back!" Tommy and Kimberly exclaimed together, as they saw James and Kyle let FireMane back into his den in the Dragon's Den.

James smiled. "Yep, but that's not the only thing…"

Kimberly raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

As then, Alycia came walking in with Zhane and Karone. Tommy and Kimberly's jaw dropped when they saw their fellow rangers.

"Zhane! Karone!" Tommy and Kimberly exclaimed together, as then Zhane and Karone did the same with them seeing Tommy and Kimberly. James and Alycia smiled, liking to see their parents reuniting again.

Jake right beside her, his arms crossed over his chest, the one moment that was caught in his mind.

_Flashback…_

_Zhane eyed Jake suspiciously. "And who you might be, Mister?" _

_Jake and Alycia looked at each other, in horror, as then both looked at the old silver space ranger. "Dad, he's just a team mate." Alycia corrected, as she helped her dad and mother up, with the help of Jake. Karone smiled broadly at Jake._

"_Well that's a bummer. Jake, you are really handsome." Karone answered, causing Jake to look away, with a half-smile/smirk. Alycia gawked, as Zhane's jaw dropped._

"_Mom! How dare you!" Alycia hissed, as she dragged her two parents out of the secret HQ. Jake, for once in years, smiling._

_End of Flashback…_

Jake looked down at Alycia, who was smiling towards her parents. Jake's heart beeped rapidly…not knowing why. His blank expression turning into smirk. The one sentence was booming inside his ears.

'_Dad, he's just a team mate…'_

Meanwhile, Kyle and Cassie where on the other side, both frowning immensely. Cassie sighed.

"Kyle, do you think we will find our parents?" She asked, looking up at up at him. Kyle shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't know, Cassie. I seriously don't know."

* * *

Sorry guys, it was a very long time to update this, since I am working on another fandom, but it wasn't too hard to post this since I wrote it like a few months back!

Is it me or was it finally where the dragon slayers had their first badass fight with Isaac and Katie?

Trust me, there will be A LOT more….

Now it's time to put some character episodes in! Hope ya'll like it and review!

The faster you review, the faster the next episode will come on!

_**Next Episode of Power Rangers Dragon Slayers:**_ A Certain Green Mess

R & R!

Iamthewolf


End file.
